I'll make you come back!
by Indiga
Summary: Ran now knows evreything! And she is going to have her revenge and will make him come back! HaHa! I'm evel, ain't I?
1. The plan

I'll make you come back!

Chapter One: The trick

Yes! Now she was sure, that the little boy that was living in the same apartment was her Shinichi. He was there! He was O.K.! He was alive! He was all the time here! HE WAS LYING TO HER! Last thoughts made her angry. He saw her pain, bud did nothing to help her. By that she meant telling her truth.

But now she wanted to get her revenge! And she thought of perfect plan…

It was Saturday. Three of them Conan, Kogoro and Ran were having breakfast. Ran was happy about today's evening. She told her father and the little boy. She told:

"Today I'm going out with one guy. Dad I'm sure you'll like him. He is so nice!"

Food stuck in Conan's throat. _Had he heard right! Was she going out? _Jealousy took the best of him. Something pinched his heart. He couldn't let that guy take Ran out. But he had to admit, that he could do nothing. Nobody would allowed him to go at that time. _I still wonder is her date so late, at 11 o'clock….?_

It was time. Ran was getting dressed. Conan heard door in Ran's room open. He looked at Ran. He's cheeks got red immediately. She was wearing tight, short skit and tight top. Conan's mouth fell open. _Is she wearing cosmetics! _ He was holding himself back not to shout, that he won't let her go.

Soon Ran disappeared behind the entrance door.

But what our little detective didn't see was an evil smile on young girls face.

Ran came back really late and all that time little heartbroken boy was sitting near the window. Next day Conan woke up from noises, that were coming from hall. He looked out of his room and saw Ran running down the hall to the bathroom covering her mouth. He thought that that was strange, but he took no notice. That kind of morning ritual continued every morning.

Some days later, when Conan went to the bathroom, he found something. From first sight it looked like a simple box. He read the name on the box. _Pregnancy test… WHAT!_ Of curse he looked at the result and it was positive. _Ran_ Now he was really heartbroken. From that moment on he tried not to worry Ran. He tried helping her.

And thou the baby wasn't his, as he would like, he wanted to come back to her and help her bring up the child.

All the day he was looking like a piece of tree that didn't move.

One morning when only Ran and Conan were home the boy asked:

"Why do you feel sick every morning?"

"Oh, it's O.K. , Conan. Don't worry. Soon you'll have little brother or sister."

She smiled a little, but for boy it was a shock. If not her he would scream.


	2. I'm comming back!

Now his eyes for sure really looked up only at her. He couldn't help it. He needed to help her. It was like life's necessity.

One day he thought of possibility of coming back for 24 hours like he did some time ago. That thought hadn't left his mind. He thought about it day and night. Finally he decided.

He went to Dr. Agasas home. There he went to the basement, where he found Ai. Conan's voice reached her:

"Ai, please, help me! I need one of those 24 hour pills…"

"I wonder what I will get for this?….Oh, well… I guess I can give you one…"

Ai turned around and gave Conan a pill. Little boy looked at it. He said only one word:

"Thanks"

And ran away. He went out of the gates and turned right. Now he was entering another gate. It was his house's gate. He went inside, then up into his room. Soon he was dressed in his teenage clothes. One move and pill went down his throat. Pain shot thru his body and he lost his cautions. When his eyes opened it was almost dark outside. Shinichi looked at clock. It was eight. He ran as fast as he could.

Finally he was at her door. As Conan he knew, that Ran's father - Kogoro, was out of town on a case. _I wonder how is he going to solve the case, when he forgot his brain here at home? _He grinned a little, but reality took him back. He knocked on the door.

After half a minute door opened and Ran was standing there. She was surprised. She wasn't expecting that her plan would work so good. Ran invited him in. She said, that she needs to go to the kitchen. When she was sure, that Shinichi can't see her, she smiled. She was happy to see him.

Shinichi was waiting for girl to come back. He was sad. He NEEDED to help her! When she entered the room, she looked happy. Her smile was real, not like always sad and "crying". He was surprised to see her like that.

She sat herself down near Shinichi on the sofa. He was first to interrupt the silence:

"Conan told me that something was going on. So, Ran, what happened while I wasn't here?"

"Actually nothing…. My so called little brother…"

His jaw was now lying somewhere on the floor. That was most unexpected thing, that…well, he could …expect..? While he tried to put himself together, Ran continued:

"And now I want to know why were you hiding in my house under my nose?"

Now, when he raised himself together, he started telling her the true story.

When he ended telling her the true, they both were calm. Now it was Shinich's turn to question Ran:

"So that's what happened. I'm sorry for lying, but I needed to protect you"

Her smile was the answer. Shinichi continued:

"And what about your boyfriend? And about your baby?"

Second question was barley a whisper, but she herd it and answered:

"And you are supposed to be a detective, when you can't figure out what's happening around!"

She was grinning at him. But he was feeling like a sucker:

"What!"

She continued:

"That was only a trick!"

A/N: Oh, ain't I evil! That's what I like about myself!

To be continued…


	3. The truth, the park, the night

Shinichi continued:

"And what about your boyfriend? And about your baby?"

Second question was barley a whisper, but she herd it and answered:

"And you are supposed to be a detective, when you can't figure out what's happening around!"

She was grinning at him. But he was feeling like a sucker:

"What!"

She continued:

"That was only a trick!"

"But how…? Wh…?" – Shinichi felt really stupid now. Of curse, he was a detective and he must know what's a trick and what's true – "But the pregnancy test…..?"

Ran blushed a little, but decided to explain it:

"Well, … um …. I used simple water paint. It made a color. And all the other was just an acting. That evening I stayed at Sonoko's. Hope you don't mind…?"

"Guess so…."

After a couple of minutes Shinichi decided to invite Ran for a walk. They were in the park. It was beautiful. Trees were shining in the sun. Faces of other people were shining from happiness and Ran's face too. Her smile was Shinichi's sun.

He tried not to stare at Ran, but he failed with misery. She was, is and always will be the most beautiful thing in the world. Like he said: she was stubborn, strong, but gentle and sensitive. She always helped everyone. From his experience she would be great housewife and mother.

The decided to sit down on a bench, since they spent all the day in the park. They were watching the golden sunset. The fight between the day and night, bad and good.

Some movement caught Shinichi's eye. He saw behind the tree a couple. They were kissing. He blushed a little bit and then looked at Ran. She was caught by the same seen. Her cheeks were rosy.

How many times he dreamed of kissing her. His eyes stopped on her lips. His heart started beating faster. His dream was sitting right besides him and he still couldn't gather all his strength, even after he was sure, that she shared the same feelings as he. He remembered the time when she lost her memory. When she asked him who is he… That time it was like a knife in his heart. And then when she described the feelings, witch came to her when she saw his photo. He knew that feeling. He understood, that it was the same feeling, that gave him his goal in life.

The boy didn't notice, that the sun was already gone. He was in his world. His world of fantasies and dreams. Ran brought him back. Shinichi decided for himself: it's now or never. Suddenly his arms went around her wais. She wasn't expecting this movement, so she almost fell. Her hands landed for support on his chest. She was blushing madly the same as he. And in the same sudden movement his lips claimed hers. She almost instinctively answered to his movement. She was waiting and wanting something like this. Their eyes closed. They enjoyed this moment.

Ran felt a cold, wet drop on her nose. Then many other drops fell all over her. Both opened their eyes. Rain was falling on them. Like every other they ran for cover and the nearest cover was Shinichi's house. There they changed. Ran was wearing one of Shinichi's shirts and trousers. Sure she felt uncomfortable because of that, but the other choice of staying in her clothes and getting a cold wasn't better.

They didn't notice how it came to their current pose from just kissing, but they were lying on his bed. Her body was partly covering his, their lips almost never went apart. Their clothes were messed up. His hands wandered over her back. His shirt was unbuttoned. The night took over them…

To be continued….

A/N: You'll never know what's coming! The unexpected end….


End file.
